Wayrest
Wayrest is a realm and city-state in the Iliac Bay region. Considering itself a rival to Daggerfall, the city's sense of inferiority is evident in the ostentatious display of its ruling house. Daggerfall was a well-established kingdom at a time when Wayrest was merely a collection of crude huts at the mouth of the Bjoulsae River. Although, Wayrest prospered mightily after the fall of Orsinium when the commerce from the whole of Tamriel began to flow past its gates, and today it boasts the largest and richest population in High Rock. The merchants of Wayrest have welcomed the arrival of the Empire, particularly the Navy's Northwest Fleet, which has made suppression of the notorious pirates of the Iliac Bay its top priority. Geography and religion The Kingdom of Wayrest is located at the east end of the Iliac Bay, at the mouth of the Bjoulsae River, across the estuary from Mournoth. It has a long coastline and shares borders with Menevia and Orsinium to the north and the Wrothgarian Mountains and Gavaudon in the east. Wayrest is an important political power in the Bay. Akatosh is the main god that is worshipped in the Kingdom of Wayrest. Royal families Wayrest was ruled by King Eadwyre and Lady Barenziah, a Dunmer and Eadwyre's second wife and second Queen of Wayrest. From Lady Carolyna, his first wife who passed away, King Eadwyre had a daughter named Lady Elysana. Lady Barenziah herself brought her two Dunmer children, Prince Helseth and Lady Morgiah. Military The official military force of Wayrest is the Knights of the Rose. The Knights have the honor of being the guard and strong arm of King Eadwyre. The greatest knights in his court are members of the order and they have demonstrated their worth in internal and interprovincial struggles throughout the Bay region and Tamriel. History First Era The first known reference to Wayrest came from the year 800.Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay Wayrest was later involved in the razing of Orsinium in 1E 980, and then truly came into its own. By the year 1100, Wayrest gained the right to call itself a Kingdom, when it accepted Camoronian ambassadors. The first King of Wayrest was Farangel Gardner, an important merchant, who founded the Gardner Dynasty. The Gardner Dynasty continued through to partway through the Second Era.February 11, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online The Stories of Tamriel: Travails and Triumphs of a Monarch Second Era In 2E 541 Wayrest was besieged by Reachmen led by Durcorach the Black Drake for fifty-seven days, after the Reachmen were defeated, Wayrest, along with many other cities in High Rock signed the first Daggerfall Covenant. During the Second Era, Wayrest is the provisional capital of the Daggerfall Covenant. In 2E 582, King Emeric leads this faction from this city. The Elder Scrolls Online - Daggerfall Covenant This is part of the Cumberland Dynasty. Later on, they were followed by another Mercantile family, the Horleys. Third Era During the War for Betony, Wayrest stayed neutral, however a noble from this city state intervened in the war and assassinated King Lysandus of Daggerfall. This conspiracy was finally uncovered by an agent of Emperor Uriel Septim VII. The agent put King Lysandus' spirit to rest and recovered the great Numidium. Wayrest was one of the wielders of the Numidium in a strange time warping event that is now called the Warp in the West. Some years after the event, King Eadwyre died. Prince Helseth and Lady Elysana fought over the throne of Wayrest. Lady Elysana won and Helseth and his mother, Lady Barenziah were banished from Wayrest. They were sent back to Morrowind. Barenziah's first child, Lady Morgiah had left Wayrest long before the fight began. She married King Reman of Firsthold. Their marriage was brokered by Mannimarco. These days , the Kingdom of Wayrest is prospering, due to the intelligent and cunning mind of Queen Elysana. She managed to form an alliance with King Gortwog of the Orcish Kingdom of Orsinium. Wayrest is one of the major political forces in the bay and the alliance with the Orcs also brings more benefits to the Kingdom. Wayrest now spreads across most of the eastern coast of the Bay, stretching from the land formerly called Anticlere to half of Gauvadon. Pelagius Septim III also known as "The Mad" died in the Temple of Kynareth located here in Wayrest. Fourth Era In 4E 188 Wayrest was captured by corsairs, who proceeded to raid and destroy the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary located there.Cicero's Journal, Volume II Important citizens *Farangel Gardner *Aphren Gardner *Pierric Cumberland *King Emeric In games Arena This city is a possible location that the Eternal Champion may discover in . Daggerfall Online Appearances * * * * ru:Вэйрест es:Quietud Category:Cities in High Rock Category:High Rock Locations